Silver Fang
by Naftie
Summary: Atemu might have defeated Zorc, but his mission to leave the memory world is still not finished, he has one more job to do before leaving and before another war of monsters and humans go out. Not to mention that he has some secrets to tell the gang also!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: DAMN I haven't updated in 2 months!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooo sorry guys I just that I have so many things to do… for sure I'll try to update now. Okay so I'll give you guys a little something to look forward to read.

Disclaimer: I will never own YGO and thank goodness because I would never come up with something that great…. Okay

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prologue

21 years ago before Atemu gave up his soul…

"My lord!! Your wife, Queen Aniyu, had given birth!!!" Shimon said breathlessly to the King, who was looking out into the city, ran quickly to his only wife. Queen Aniyu, the only wife of King Aknumkanon, had white hair going down to her waist, exotic amethyst eyes, and a soft voice, that made everyone feel safe around her, she was loved by the villagers, one of the two cities that know her true form. For you see, Aniyu is a Silver Fang, a rare white Silver Fang as a matter of fact, the 2nd leader of Silver Fangs, and Leader of the Kagero Clan and Shikaku Clan. She is also the strongest Silver ever. Of course Aknumkanon knew about it, but he never cared what Aniyu was because he loved her with all his heart. Aniyu looked to her husband, and gave him a tired smile, and said "Come and meet your children". Aknumkanon smiled at his wife and walked towards her, once he was at her side he asked "Twins?" "Yes, a boy and a girl". He smile grew bigger, knowing that he had two children. "Let me see them" he told the servants, they quickly brought them the newborn twins. He looks at them, smiling. One had its hair up, defying gravity, with 3 colors black, red, and gold, golden streaks on its hair, his eyes were the exotic color of amethyst. "That's the boy" his wife said. The he looked at the other newborn, except that this one had its hair down with the same color of hair, but without the golden streaks or bangs on its hair, and with the same color of eyes as its brother and mother. "And that's the girl" she said. "Have you thought of names for them?" the king asked his beloved wife, "Yes, for the boy I thought of… Atemu and for the girl Tsunami". "They look beautiful, and they have your eyes" Aknumkanon told his wife.

A week after the twins Atemu and Tsunami were born, Queen Aniyu went in the village, and everyone greeted and congratulated her. Everyone in the village knew what she was, but still showed the same respect, they knew that she would never betray them and in return no one dared to tell any foreigner what she was. She thanked and walked around, but noticed that someone did not come to greet her fist. Aniyu's friend, who is a woman, was always the first person who would greet her whenever she came to visit the village. Aniyu went to visit her friend, with wonder and concern. She soon was in her house. Aniyu knocked, a hoarse and weak hello, and come in was heard. She went inside; she looked around and went into the bedroom. She smiled, but the smile quickly faded, her friend was in the bed pale, with a bundle clutched closely at her chest. The white wolf walked closer, "hello, old friend" she said. "My Queen, forgive me for finding me in this condition" her friend replied. "You know better than to call me Queen" "nonsense, you are the queen and a mother of twins, congratulations" said the weak woman with a smile. "Hehehe, thank you" "may I ask what are they, and their names?" "A boy and a girl, the boy is Atemu, and the girl is Tsunami". Aniyu then found herself next to her bed, she could see her friend's pale and sunken in face, Aniyu worried look on her face, she noticed the bundle in her chest, and she narrowed her eyes and found a baby. The baby had silver hair, and green eyes, it was the same age like the newborn twins.

"Is this your baby?" The wolf asked. "Yes, my baby boy" "Boy? How old is he and what is his name?" the queen asked in curiosity. "He is a week old, the same age as your children, and his name is Gin" the lady friend said weakly. The woman struggled to breathe, but managed to do so. "What is the matter?" the white haired woman asked in concern, "my lady, I am very ill and I'm afraid that I don't have much time in this world" Aniyu's friend replied weakly, "oh no" that's all the queen could say, nothing came into her mind. Her first friend, the first person to meet and be accepted ever since she was married to the King of Egypt, was lying there, dying, and her right next to her is her week old son, unknowingly that he would never see his mother again. "My queen" Aniyu broke from her thoughts, when her friend called her, "I am very embarrassed to ask this of you" the friend asked a bit embarrassed for the question she was about to ask, the wolf continued to listen,

"Please take my son"

"What?!!"

"Take my son, it does not matter if he would be your servant, just please take him in" the woman was no longer embarrassed to ask. Now she was pleading, begging for the queen to take him in. The queen was shocked, her dying friend asked her to take her son that it didn't matter if he was just a servant, just as long he was taken in. "Never be embarrassed to ask me that, of course I'll take him in. He will not be a servant, but a second son to me. I'll make him a prince of Egypt" the queen declared. The weak woman smiled, and a tear ran down her face in happiness. Her son will be taken in by the queen of Egypt, but not be a servant but the 2nd prince of Egypt. "Do not worry, he will know about you I'll make sure of that" the queen said. "Thank you, thank you so much my queen, now I can rest in peace, may the gods bless you" the woman said, handed little Gin to Aniyu, closed her eyes and exhaled her last breath. Aniyu, with Gin in her arms lest the house with tears, never noticing the smile and a tear running down her old friend's cheek.

Coming back from visiting the village Aniyu, found her husband in the balcony. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "My love" she said, "I have something to show you". Looking back at his wife Aknumkanon, thought what his wife wanted to show him, went towards her and asked "what it is? What did you want to show me?" Aniyu then showed the bundle in her arms, unwrapped the top part to reveal Gin's little face. Aknumkanon looked at Aniyu in confusion. "His mother, my dearest friend died" she told him "and promised that I would take care of him." Aknumkanon nodded in realization knowing that Aniyu lost her first friend. "We'll take him" he told her "and we'll raise him as one of our own". The queen was so happy that she hugged her husband and kissed him.

Three weeks had passed since Gin was accepted into the royal family, and Aknumkanon was now listening to the villager's pleas and offerings. One wanted more land for his crops and cattle; another was selling him a few horses, and so on. Just as he was going to be done, a man came in followed by a woman, with a bundle in her arms. "My Pharaoh" the man said "we offer you this, please accept this." The woman came forward and showed them the bundle in her arms. It was a baby!!! "What is the meaning of this?!" asked the furious king. "What makes you think that I will accept this?!!" he continued. "Please accept this, we are poor and we can't take care of ourselves" the man said pleadingly. "Nonsense" the king said still not believing that the man would give up his child. "Give me a good reason why I should accept this baby?!!" he continued.

"We thought that she would be a good use for us" trying to reason with the king

"Why?" Aknumkanon asked

"We are poor, kind sir; we can hardly manage ourselves…" trying to find an excuse

"Not that, I meant how she can and can't be of good use for you?" the king's impatience was growing thin.

"We thought that maybe she could do work for us, but we thought wrong. You see, she was born blind." This time the woman responded sadly.

The king rubbed his temple, he was tired and hearing all the pleas and offering of his village had made him tired, and he just wanted to spend some time with his wife and children. He then asked his wife in a different language that only those two would know. _"What do you think?" _he asked her. _"I say we keep her, knowing from their response and their actions they would abandon her in an alley, they don't seem to care anything about her"_ she replied. _"Alright then let's keep her"_ he told her. _Good thing that I taught him the ancient language of my ancestors, it does prove useful for times like these_the queen pondered.

"Fine then" he said "I'll take the child, but you will no longer be its parents, that means that you will no longer reclaim the baby as your child, and you will not look for it". The parents thought about it, it was a hard choice, okay not hard but somewhat easy choice for them, but considering their options they could not take it, the baby would be useless to them. The baby's entire reason was that she could help bring her family food for the table. So without hesitating they said yes, that they understood what was going to happen. They won't need the baby, it was nothing but a useless thing to them, and maybe it will bring the royal family some good. The king nodded, and sends Shimon to retrieve the baby. Shimon went and came back with the baby, and gave it to the queen. Aniyu looked at the bundle, and saw that the baby was very beautiful despite the fact that it was blind. Before leaving the king asked "does it have a name?" "No" responded the woman, with an emotionless voice. "Fine then, leave" the king commanded in the exact emotionless voice.

He then stood up and left for his chambers, with Aniyu following close behind.

Once inside the king sighed and looked at his wife and the orphan child. "Why do they do this, thinking that it's blind so therefore it's useless" he said to himself. "Because they don't know what they have, and useful it could be to them" his wife responded to him. He looked at her and smiled, she always knows what to say. "Let me see her" he asked. Aniyu showed him the baby, "it's a baby girl" she told him. He smiled, the baby was beautiful she had black hair, but her eyes were milky white, showing that she was blind. "Sachiko" he said, "yes" the queen asked, "her name. Her name will be Sachiko" he answered her. The white haired woman smiled "beautiful name for a beautiful girl" she said out loud. "Another beautiful daughter" Aknumkanon replied, smiling that he now had another child. Aniyu smiled and kissed the baby's forehead, "welcome to the family, Sachiko" she muttered. As if knowing baby Sachiko smiled, and laughed.

This is how the Legendary 4 Tigers began. Known to the world for their fierce loyalty to one another, and the best team they are.

So like it? hate it?

Please tell me how it was.

I'll accept flames, helping tips, and all the stuff that comes with it.


	2. Meeting new people

A/N: So this is my first yu-gi-oh fic, *dances*, and I'm really excited about it!

Yugioh does not belong to me, it belong to its original creator…..

Now on with the story!

After Atemu gave his Millennium Puzzle to Seth, and gave him the crown, he ran to his friends, waiting for him and expecting to go finally to their time.

"Are you ready?" asked Yugi.

"No. Not yet" responded Atemu.

The others were surprised that he said that. Didn't he already defeat Zork? Wasn't why he came here for, along with finding his memories?

"What do you have to do?" asked Joey, well, asking everybody's question that was in their mind.

Atemu smiled at them, and gave a small chuckle "you'll see". He then looked up to his cousin, and nodded. Seth nodded back, knowing what Atemu was saying.

The gang was confused, but before anybody could say anything Atemu interrupted them, "If you wish to know, then follow me. I will explain everything to you." He then went inside the palace, and the others followed suit.

After many turns, corridors, and doors the gang ended at the stables. "Are we here to pick up a horse?" asked Kaiba. "No" Atemu simply answered. "Then what are we here for?" asked Joey, growing impatient with every minute. "For my dragon" replied Atemu.

He then went inside one of the stables. The others looked at each other in wonder. Then they noticed that the stable was large, too big for a horses stable, and it had no sunlight, and no windows.

"RIN MEI! What are you doing here?" Atemu yelled from inside the stable. The gang looked towards the stable ran towards it. "I wanted to come, because you took long" a child's voice responded. "Me wanted to be with Khan too" "That is no reason to come here without my permission, and by yourself nonetheless" "Sowy, but I didn't come by myself". They could hear the conversation from inside the stable, then Atemu came out with a dragon in tow, with a little girl on it's back.

The dragon was black, had 2 horns and walked on four legs, it was as tall as Atemu, if not lightly bigger. Had 2 horns on it head, its wings were large and had dark purple under the wings, whereas on top it was black, like its body. The girl that was on its back slid down. "Oof" she landed on her legs, and tuned towards the dragon "thank you Khan for letting me ride on you back" she told the dragon. As in understanding the dragon grunted a welcome with a nod.

Rin Mei then turned, and saw the gang there. "EEP!" she cried and ran behind Atemu, trying to hide behind him. Atemu gave out a chuckle before kneeling down to her level, saying "Rin, it's okay. They're friends. "

"Friends?" she asked

"Yes" Atemu responded. "Go on, tell them your name" he encouraged. Rin blushed a little, before coming out a bit. "Hello, my name is Rin Mei, and I'm Master Atemu's servant" she said. They noticed she had dark brown hair that was bellow her shoulders, fair skin, and had wide honey brown eyes.

The others said hello as well as their names. Rin Mei smiled, happy that she had others to play with.

"Rin Mei" Atemu's called, "you said that you didn't come by yourself, who came with you?"

"Abby came with me"

"Abby, huh"

"Uh huh"

"Well, Abby is in trouble as well"

"Uh oh" she giggled, she knew Atem didn't mean any harm, but didn't mean that he wasn't going to try anything.

"Is she in the room?" he asked. Rin nodded. He then walked towards a wall; put his hand on the wall, before putting is fingers together to form a fist, before….. "ABBY!" he yelled while pounded both of his fists toward the wall.

A scream could he heard on the other side of the wall, before a screech. "ATEMU! WHAT THE HELL!" a woman screeched, before the wall opening up, revealing a very angry woman, and a hidden room.

"Atemu, are you crazy? I could have hurt myself in here with all of these weapons around" she cried.

"Oh hush, you little crybaby, you deserve it" he told her

"Why?" she demanded

"Because I told you not to come here, especially by yourselves" he was a bit angry, but relieved that his girls were okay.

"Oh" she said.

The gang looked at the scene in front of them. She just yelled at Atemu, and he didn't seem to be phased by it.

"Oh, I need you help on the sword that I'm making!"she said before dragging him inside the hidden room.

"Come on, let go with them" Rin Mei told them….

Tbc later

Tell me on what I need to improve on, just a preview on what I'm working on.


End file.
